Family
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: Mary-Margaret finds family in the most unexpected place. The corridors of Storybrooke General. Raising her new daughter might get a little easier when she catches the eye of the "Charming" David Nolan.
1. Chapter 1

Family

A baby's cry.

She could hear it as she placed a snowdrop by John Doe's bedside.

It grew louder and louder as did the nurse's attempts to calm it as they both entered the room.

"Who is this?" Mary-Margaret asked warmly. feeling an instant pull to the child. Her little face was red from crying, but, her eyes were so full of love. The teacher was mesmerised instantly.

"They found her in the woods wrapped in this." The young nurse said, "She's so sweet! They are looking for the mother but, so far they've got nothing." Mary-Margaret smiled sadly and then gave into her instincts and allowed the desperate nurse to ease the babe into her arms.

"Who would ever give you up huh?" "Beautiful girl." She cooed, moving slowly to rock her gently in her arms. The baby completely relaxed and gurgled in her embrace and Mary-Margaret felt so complete, so happy.

"_Emma_." Mary-Margaret says without even glancing at the hand stitched blanket that bore her name.

"How did you know her name?"

"I'm sorry?" She stammered reluctantly tearing her eyes away to address Nurse Taylor.

"You didn't let go of her once. Not even to look at her blanket. How did you know her name was Emma?"

"I- I don't know?" Was her bemused reply. Quite frankly, she could not have cared less about the nurse's odd question. All she cared about was _Emma. Emma Emma Emma._

She loved this little girl.

"Maybe she just looks like an Emma? That what my mama says. That babies look like who they are supposed to be. You just know, you know?"

"I do." Mary-Margaret beamed kissing Emma's fore-head.

"What's going to happen to her?"

"CPS have been called. We just have to pray they find a home for her. Poor little thing will probably get bounced around like a rag doll."

"Can I take her for a little while?" She asked in a gentle whisper.

Nurse Taylor was unsure but, the complete devotion in the teacher's eyes was too difficult to refuse.

"Sure, she's had some formula. And I can't see her waking your Mr Doe." She smiled, knowing that as soon as she saw the woman at his bedside it was like watching a wife tending to her husband and now, a mother tending to her child.

"He's not _my _Mr Doe." Mary-Margaret chuckled as Emma made noises as if she agreed.

"Sure, he isn't." And then she was gone.

Mary-Margaret settled them both in a chair. "This is Mr Doe. I don't know what it is about him but, as soon as I started, I just had to be by his side."

"Oh Emma." She sighed lovingly as the little girl yawned and finally closed her eyes.

A thought crossed her mind and once it had she could not let go of it. _I have to take care of you. I have to love you for your whole life, I have to tuck you in at night and tell you it's gonna be alright._

"I'm going to be your mommy now."

It had taken weeks and weeks of checks and house visits and people rallying around her but, finally _finally_ Emma was officially hers.

The glass unicorns dangled above her sweet daughter's forehead as she kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight my precious one. Mommy-" She stopped herself and then added what her heart was longing to say despite, having no proof to speak of. "Mommy and Daddy love you."

Every-day was a new adventure, a lot of the time she ended up stinking of puke or poop or both and yet, she didn't care because she was a mommy.

She was Emma's mommy. Having quit at the school, they were living off her parent's inheritance and what little savings she had (which was enough to keep them going for a year or two) but, she knew she'd have to go back at some point.

It was at these times when she was grateful for just being able to park Emma by John Doe's bedside, take his hand and talk to him.

"Hey, we're back again. Emma was so excited to see you." "Okay, I was excited to see you." She admitted stroking his fingers.

"I know you're in a coma and you probably have a gorgeous wife and kid, but, I just can't shake the feeling that you and I are connected."

Against all her better judgement, she leant forward and kissed him on the forehead. She felt warm when she did it pouring all the feelings she had for him into it moving it tentatively to his lips.

She doesn't expect to feel anything, quite prepared to pull away and be eternally embarrassed. _Who makes out with a comatose man?! _But, she does, she feels another pair of lips on hers and an arm fighting against the restriction of an iv to wrap itself around her face and increase the intensity until they both gasp for breath.

"You're awake?" She breathes ecstatically unable to quite fathom how her indulging in childish fantasies has resulted in this man, this man that she's felt bound to for as long as she could remember being awake, alive and looking at her so wonderfully.

"Yes, I am. You woke me." He beams, holding her hand.

"Yeah, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me." She stammers, relieved to see that Emma is still contented in her stroller, little wisps of blonde forming on the six week olds head.

"Where am I?"

"Story-brooke General. I used to be a volunteer and look in on you whenever I could."

"Thank you-" He gestured for her to say her name.

"Oh! Mary-Margaret, Mary-Margaret Blanchard." She realised laughing and then reluctantly broke away to tend to Emma and push her as close to his bed as possible.

"_Mary-Margaret_."

"Who is this?" He said delighted, at the sight of the baby girl who he swears is smiling at him.

"My daughter. Emma. She's your biggest fan."

"She's beautiful. Is your husband?"

"Oh no! I'm not married. At least, I don't think I am." He sighs relieved, and then silently notes the peridot engagement ring that seems familiar to him.

A heartbeat passes and he smiles, and for a moment, she feels the heat of his stare and almost brushes her lips against his knowing that somehow, they both want the kiss.

"I should- get a nurse."

She pulls away so sharply it almost stings him but, he nods and waves to Emma as she releases the stroller and slowly then swiftly begins to walk away.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

She turns them both Emma kicking out adorably. Her heart is hammering in her chest from the adrenaline of it all and it's a struggle to stay composed because she feels so much all at once.

_He's alive. He's awake. I kissed a stranger why doesn't he feel like a stranger? I should go. I don't want to go! I want, I want you!_

"We'll be right back." She promises with all her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She listened intently as Dr Whale explained the facts to the former John Doe. His name was David Nolan, he was found on the side of the road, unconscious and with a deep laceration to his shoulder and a possible unexplained stab wound to the abdomen.

"Six weeks ago?" He chews, because it feels like he's been in a haze for a lot longer.

"Yes, you were found by our Mayor and have no family that she could trace." Whale takes a somewhat disbelieving breath. "To be quite frank Mr Nolan, it's a miracle you're alive."

"And you are sure he does not have any internal injuries?" Mary-Margaret asks worriedly.

"Like I said Miss Blanchard, he is very lucky to be alive." He continues only to say that David will need to stay in for a few more days and will most likely need physical therapy on his shoulder and then he leaves what he views as Story-brooke's answer to Romeo and Juliet to it.

Emma became restless in Mary-Margaret's arms and she apologises "I'm sorry, she's had a long day."

"Believe me, it's fine. I'm grateful you're here at all." He says with a sad sincerity that makes her heart ache for him.

"I don't believe it." She admits.

"What don't you believe?" He asks, holding her gaze as she sways Emma gently.

"That you don't have a family. That there isn't someone out there somewhere who loves you and knows what happened to you."

"I wish I had your optimism." He smiles earnestly.

"So you're a mystery, we'll just have to work harder to solve you." She shrugs and then moves to secure Emma in her stroller being rewarded later with a sound asleep baby.

He smiles. "You are such a good mother."

"I am? I think most of the moms I know would recoil in horror at how upside down her routine is."

"Hey, look at me forget everyone else you know what is best for- our- your child." He corrects not sure where the rush of love comes from every-time he sees them.

"How are you so charming?"

"I really don't know."

"We better be going." Mary-Margaret states quietly. "It's way past her bed-time."

"Mary-Margaret? Thank you for staying with me."

"It was our pleasure. Mr Nolan."

"Mary-Margaret, kiss her goodnight for me."

And that was the moment she knew she was in love.

"Let me get this straight. He's single, drop-dead gorgeous and loves this little princess-" She kisses a babbling Emma on the cheek "What's the problem?"

"Ruby- it's not that simple."

"Mommy's being a control freak again. Oh yes she is! Yes she is." Ruby cooes faux sarcastically

"The problem is I'm falling for a man who might very well have a life with someone else."

"Does he remember anything?"

"Nothing beyond waking up. And what he feels for me."

"Well, then you better go to your date Mommy."

"I'll be back in two hours. There are bottles, baby-grows and a ton of diapers in her bag."

"We'll be fine greeting the customers won't we kiddo?" Ruby bobbed her again causing Emma to giggle.

"Bye- bye Emma Mommy loves you." Only after several kisses did she finally leave and head for the path by the Toll Bridge for a morning stroll with a certain David Nolan.

His face lit up when he saw her dashing towards him in a beret, coat and scarf.

"Hi." He beamed.

"Hi- I'm so sorry I'm late I just dropped Emma off with Ruby and I had to give her extra kisses." Mary-Margaret panted slightly but, quickly recovered as he held her hand and pulled her close.

"It's okay." He said tenderly.

"I have to get used to you doing this." She chuckled nervously.

"What?"

"Holding me."

It had only been two weeks since he was released and they were taking whatever it was that was happening between them slowly but, that didn't mean that neither of them couldn't flirt.

"What's your stance on kissing?"

"It gets better with practice." She smirked and then she melted in his arms as he kissed her for the first time that day before they began their stroll.

"So how's Emma?"

"She slept through last night!"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope! Twelve hours of complete and utter silence."

"What a pro."

"She loves the teddy bear you got her. Doesn't go to sleep without it."

"She's a wonderful kid."

"Don't I know it."

"So how is Granny's?"

"It's fine, a little lonely sometimes but, it's better than a coma."

"You know, you're always welcome at ours for some hot cocoa and cinnamon."

"I'd love that."

"Are you free tonight?"

He smiled, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"There we go. All better." Mary-Margaret soothed having successfully changed Emma's diaper and discarded it she was playing with her on the changing mat when she heard a knock at the door.

"Ah!" She giggled at the unfortunate timing but, unable to bring herself to simply scoop her baby up, she decided to do the next best thing. "It's open!"

It's only when David enters looking like her "Knight in Shining Red Flannel" that she realises;

"David, Oh My God I am so sorry! I completely forgot! And she had a poop explosion that required a bath and three diaper changes."

"Don't worry about it." He said warmly, latching the door and then kneeling down to greet them.

"Hi."

"Hi." She replied softly, kissing him slowly rubbing the backs of her thumbs against his cheek earning an affectionate moan from him. When they break, their foreheads come together and they sigh.

"How's your day been since our walk?"

"I think I have a job."

The smile on her face is instantaneous. "That's wonderful!" She kissed him again because she couldn't help it and then picked Emma up so that he could hold her against his chest.

"Yeah, I start Monday at the shelter. It's minimum wage, but, I'd work my way up. I have a reason to now." He stares at Emma lovingly and kisses her cheek as she nestles into his neck.

"You do?" Mary-Margaret says, taken aback. Here is this man, holding her child, loving her child and her. It's more than she could ever dream of.

"_I do_." And suddenly she thinks of him in a silver crested suit with a sash adorning his chest. The same devotion present in his words.

"_And do you…?"_

But, before she can say her vows a tiny sneeze brings her back to reality.

"Bless you! MA!"

"How about we put this one to bed and then we can celebrate with that cocoa I promised?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"She's got your chin."

He admires as they both stare transfixed at the sleeping babe. Resting her head on his shoulder and kissing the pulse in his neck because… somehow she has this innate knowledge of where to touch him and yet, she shouldn't but, who cares because he loves it.

"She's adopted." She chuckles, not that it's ever made a damn bit of difference to either of them.

"I don't care. She's got your chin and your eyes and…"

"Your mesmerising spirit." He continues as she moves to rest her hand on his heart.

"_Charming_." Mary-Margaret says, feeling weak at the passion in his words, she makes an excuse to turn off the light, so that he is the one to close the nursery door.

She sets to work turning on the baby monitor and then retrieving the mugs needing any excuse to cool the desire currently pooling in her belly.

"Do you like cinnamon- I forgot to-"

"Ask." She whispers as she feels his arms lace around her. He's warm so warm and inviting turning her he doesn't wait before he takes her lips and sits her on the counter laughing as the mugs are scraped back by the force of the action.

"David."

Grazing a finger against her skin in order to move a strand of hair from her eyes, he takes a purposeful breath.

"_I love cinnamon."_

And she knows what he really means by what they choose to do with the rest of their night.

"_I- Mmm. Could wake up like this every-day for the rest of my life!" _She dreams, seeing herself rapidly kissing David while wrapped in nothing but, silk sheets. Her hair is longer but, she is just as happy and why shouldn't she be?

"_Well, I should hope so considering we just got married." _David gleams smugly, taking her lips smugly, she doesn't resist indulging in his "Charming" ways after all… he is her…

"Mmm. I could wake up next to you every-day for…"

"The rest of your life?" She finishes, snuggling into his chest.

He smiles finding a sense of familiarity in their exchange.

"Me too."

And then before they can pick up where they left off they hear what they already think of as their daughter 's cries coming in thick and fast over the monitor.

"I should-"

"Mm. Stay in bed. I'll get her." David says and then she knows for certain, David Nolan is her Prince Charming and biologically or not, a great father.

She waits until he's gone to squeal into the pillow ecstatically.

"I think Mommy's happy." He murmurs to Emma having heard her through the monitor.

"Oh Sh- Did you hear that?" Mary-Margaret exclaims embarrassed.

"I could lie, but, I don't want to." David says, giving Emma a sweet kiss as he carries her over to the changing table, changing her diaper and almost, with his eyes closed dressing her in a fresh outfit before they return to the woman they both love.

"Good morning Emma." She says as David eases the baby into her arms. "Ho Did Daddy dress you in your Duckie outfit?" She's referring to the cream baby grow that is covered in little ducks and then realises what she has said but, he isn't shocked by it holding her gaze.

"Yes, yes I did."

"David-"

"I love you. I love you Mary-Margaret. I've known it from the moment I saw you. You said you believed I had a family that loves me? I'm looking right at it. You and Emma are my family."

Tears welled in her eyes and she did not say another word not until he was back beside them heart beating in tandem with his own she took his hand and kissed the inside of his palm before gazing into his irises.

"I love you SO much." She confessed. "But, I'm scared, David, there's still so much you don't know about your past and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"Whatever my life was before. It's gone. The only time I ever feel anything is when I'm with you both. You and Emma are the only thing that makes sense."

"How do you do that? You always know the right things to say."

"I have faith."

"In us."

"In you."

Emma's hungry cries disturb them and Mary-Margaret blushes as he discovers her secret the stain growing on her nightdress.

"You feed Emma."

"Yes, I don't know how or why but, first time she needed me, to nurse her, it happened and I felt so complete."

He does not say anything more kissing her hair, content and her comfortable enough to let him stay.

"I could watch you with her all day." David sighs as his child finishes.

"Mmm. Go use the bathroom, take a shower." She instructs in relaxed wifely tone that he adores.

"Okay, but, maybe you could join me?" He asks seductively.

"I... Can't."

"Rain check when she's asleep?" Mary-Margaret fires back enthusiastically. "It is Saturday after all."

"You got it."

_Snow._

**_Snow. What do you think that means? I'll tell you in the next chapter. Hi Raquel, yes, there's a curse. I'm operating on the basis that Emma made it through the wardrobe but, was found and brought to Story-brooke General. Regina will be a prominent force soon. Thank you so much for the reviews!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They stand in the shower leisurely kissing and touching as the water catches their bodies washing away all the dirt, and grime of the morning while their daughter sleeps soundly in the nursery.

He shields her automatically, instinctively despite, there being absolutely no threat to her safety because that's how it has always been from the moment he met her… maybe even before.

"She has your smile." Mary-Margaret beams after they break, stroking the scar on his chin with her palm.

He chuckles, warmed by his girlfriend's comment. "What?"

"She has your smile. When you are happy, or think you've won me over. You get this smile that just… spreads across your face. It's so bright and occasionally smug. Emma has it. Emma smiles in exactly the same way."

"You were saying how much Emma is like me. I swear to God I look at her and sometimes, all I see is you."

"Is this because of what I said?"

"No! Yes, maybe? Honey, I just can't help but, wonder if there's a reason she does, if there's a reason her hair is coming through that same blonde as yours."

He digests her words and then comes to the same conclusion. "Wait. Are you saying that you think I could actually be? Emma's biological father?" He says, amazed.

"Yes."

"Think about it David, you were brought in on the same night Emma was most likely born with these deep injures." She stops herself compelled to kiss the thankfully healed but, scarred flesh.

"But, I would never have left her." David says; voice caught by the feeling of her lips searing his skin so he just has to pull her up so that he can crash his lips against hers.

"I know- Charming." "But, what if you were on the way to the hospital with your wife and… Mmm. Stop kissing me."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

He continues kissing her in an effort to distract her but, it proves fruitless even when he moves it to her neck.

"But, what if you and your wife which, for hypothetical purposes let's say is me because you seem so adamant about not loving another woman." She jokes

"I'm listening."

"What if, I was in labour, had Emma, and then on the way to the hospital we were car-jacked. You tried to fight them, but, they took the car, attacked you and then abandoned Emma in the woods."

"That's a good theory. Except, for one problem."

"What happened to you?"

"_You HAVE to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe._"

"_Nonononono._ _You don't know what you're saying?" _He pleaded astounded by Mary-Margaret's decision. They _had_ to stay together. They had to be a family.

"David. David, honey what is it?!" He comes back to see Mary-Margaret's startled expression.

"It's you. It's really you." He breathes, a surge of remembrance filling his heart.

"What's me? David, are you remembering something?" The ex- teacher replies, beautifully flabbergasted by his actions.

"You don't know who I am. Do you?"

"Of course I do! You're my boyfriend." His heart sinks. it seems it will take a lot more than discussing the circumstances surrounding Emma's birth to get her to remember.

"Now, come on, she'll be waking up soon." Mary-Margaret chirps encouraging him to continue his ministrations in typical Snow fashion. And because, it's her, because she is right in front of him, he decides, he won't deny her anything. He won't deny his family anything ever again.

"Hello my Emma." Charming breathes when he is alone with her. Mary-Margaret preoccupied with making breakfast.

"We've been through the wars, my angel and it might take Mommy a little longer. But, she will come back to us. I will find her. I will_ always_ find her."

"The hell you will." Regina seethed seeing the vomit inducing scene through her mirror as she paced in the mausoleum suddenly getting an idea she whipped out her phone, dialled and pressed it to her ear putting on a mask of the concerned citizen.

"Hello- I'd like to report a case of child abuse." Regina gave her best worried voice.

"Yes- she has been beating her baby. The poor child flinches at the sight of her. It's just so- heart-breaking!" She took a breath. "Her name?"

"_Mary-Margaret Blanchard_."

**C_harming remembers! BUT Regina never forgets. Seems she's been biding her time._**

**_Thank you so much for your reviews. X_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I did NOT harm my baby!" Mary-Margaret protested after two hours of questions from a social worker and thankfully, they came to the same conclusion.

"I know you didn't. In fact, quite honestly, Miss Blanchard, Mr Nolan I'm having trouble understanding why you were reported in the first place." She sighed, getting up, assuring she'd check on them in the future and then leaving after waving goodbye to Emma.

"What was that?' Mary-Margaret asked in a childlike whisper as he held them both close. They were having lunch when she knocked on the door announcing herself and why she was there. They co-operated, they had no choice, but, everyone could see this was not the home or the face of a child who was anything less than adored.

"Did someone just try and take our child?!" David kissed her hair, as she emitted a guttural cry sobbing as Emma babbled on her hip.

"I swear to you. No-one will ever take her from your arms again."

"How can you promise that? After..."

"After what?" He asked, having a slight spark of hope that she was remembering her life. Her life as Snow White, his wife and Emma's mother.

"After what's just happened." _Damn IT! Darling come back to me!_ David thought desperately.

"I can because I love you and Emma with my entire being. I would die before I let anything happen to you." He pledged and was rewarded with the warmest smile and the most passionate kiss he'd ever received from her.

"I love you." She swore, placing tiny kisses on his jawline "If Em wasn't in my arms right now..."

"Mmm. Snow."

"You call me that in your sleep. I love it." She confessed. He did a lot in his sleep she was beginning to realise kissing her instinctively, wrapping himself around her and when she awoke from a nightmare last night, he lit a candle for her.

"Mmm. Why don't we read her a story and then we can revisit that point." He smirked. It was clear Regina was behind it and she WOULD pay but, when his family was safe from her clutches.

"Hello, Miss Blanchard." Regina called making a point of greeting the lone woman in the middle of the store.

"Regina." The latter greeted in a tone that almost reminded the Queen of her step-daughter that husband of hers must have boosted her confidence. Parasite.

"Is your daughter not with you?" Regina enquired faux-sweetly. "Emily? Is it?"

"Emma is at home with her father."

"Her father? I didn't realise you two had moved so quickly."

"It surprised us too. But, we really..." Regina made a disdainful noise.

"Do you have a problem with my happiness?"

"No, I have a problem with you ever thinking you deserved to be happy at all." The Queen spat. "I'd run along home to your baby dear." "You won't have her for much longer."

_You. _Mary-Margaret no, Snow screamed internally as she watched her cooly walk away while Snow herself, processed the rush of emotions, memories in tact.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Snow ran as fast as her legs could carry her bursting through the apartment door and nearly knocking David over with the force of her hug.

"Whoa! Did you not get everything you needed at the store?" He laughed softly as she looked into his eyes, with absolute wonder and amazement.

"Charming." She beamed exactly like she had when she had broken the haze of the potion.

"Hm?" He said kissing her hungrily. Mary-Margaret had called him Charming so often recently, he just responded to it naturally. Deciding to press her lips to his ear, the princess whispered lovingly. "I remember."

It took him barely a second to register what she had said before he smiled and crashed his lips against hers, in a united display of passion.

"Snow."

"Snow."

"Snow." He couldn't stop saying it, not even as they crashed against the centre wall.

"I love you."

"Hahaha." She laughed, kissing him sloppily, lazily before suddenly stopping: "Emma?"

"Is safe and just down for her nap after a bottle." David assured, stroking her face as if it was the first time. He was such a good father, though she never doubted he would not be not for a second.

"How are you? How? MMM." David couldn't stop the barrage of questions in between kisses as she locked her legs around him and he lifts up like he has done a thousand times before but, she doesn't tell him she does not want to sully this moment with that witches' name.

"I love you Charming." Snow swears. "Right now, that's all that matters to me. You and Emma and our friends are all that matters."

"I can't believe you're back." He says when they have recovered in their bed breathing having slowly returned. "You can thank Regina for that."

Face contorting in confusion David listens as his wife explains the whole saga and how the threat to their child was enough to awaken what had laid dormant for so long.

"I'll kill her." He seethed. "With my bare hands I swear to God."

"Charming, believe me, no-one wants her dead more than I but, we have to think of Emma, of our friends, if we go rushing in there there's no telling what she'll do."

"Snow-"

"I won't lose you again. I can't lose my family. I WON'T SURVIVE IT." Snow states and then screams needing to get the point across the only way she can, tugging and kissing his lips forcefully as she pushes him down into the pillow.

"Promise me you won't do anything?"

"PROMISE ME!"

David nodded vehemently "I promise darling."

"I love you." Snow breathes happily; panic having dissipated for the most part. "Stay with us. Stay with me."

"She's so perfect." Snow remarks when Emma is awake for her feed.

"Just like her mother."

"Goofball." She says affectionately, leaning into the kiss.

"Hey, that's Charming to you."

"Just kiss me."

And he does baby contentedly wedged between them.

In her office, Regina smiles having just had a productive meeting with… the local hit-man.

"_Leave her alive. Kill the child and that insipid husband but, leave her alive. I want her to watch as the light leaves their eyes, I want her to scream in agony because there is nothing she can do. I want her to beg me to kill her because she has nothing left._"

"_And will you do it?"_ Graham replied, torn by his assignment, having done her bidding only once before.

"_Will you kill her?"_

"_She's going to live. A long and unhappy life in the asylum having gone insane and killed her family. Or at least, that's what everyone will believe."_

"_What did do to you for you to be so callous?"_

"_She destroyed my family. I'm merely, returning the favour._" Regina said casually.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Run. Take your family and run!" Graham gasped having arrived at the Blanchard Nolan household with the intent to save lives rather than taking them. For as long as he could remember he had always felt repulsed by the mayor and by extension had this intense need to protect the woman who was staring at him wide-eyed in horror while he explained his assignment.

"She's gone mad. She talked about me killing you and your daughter like it was nothing."

"But, I could never harm you Your…" He starts but, then loses the rest of his sentence because it's all a haze again. He is heartless under her spell but, with them he feels, he feels the innocence as David puts an arm around Mary-Margaret, the innocence of two people deeply in love. The innocence of a family he WILL NOT destroy.

"I have to go." Graham rushes "She calls for me but, you need to get as far away from here as possible I'll sort the rest."

And then as quickly as he arrived he is gone.

She barely reacts before heading to the bedroom with purpose David running after her.

"Snow."

"We'll need an overnight bag. The spare cash. We'll take your truck because my car has to be there for the story to work."

"But, we can't take our cards because she'll know we used them." She trails off rationally.

"Snow!" He shouts then, breaking her from the trance she had been in.

She turns.

"We can't leave. We were _just_ starting to get our lives back together."

"What lives? Until a few days ago you and I were cursed. Yes, we found each other and yes we have our daughter but, she would _never _have let us live in peace."

"We had what she could not control. Love. Did you really think she would let us raise _our _child the _one_ person that can break the curse for the whole town? She killed entire villages. Those children were not spared so why the hell would she spare Emma?"

"She wouldn't but, Snow we have to think this through!" He stressed holding her by the shoulders though not roughly.

"I have. Honey, that's all I've done since a man I considered a friend in both worlds knocked on our door and told us that he'd been ordered to murder the two most important people in my life and lock me away."

"This is not up for discussion. I will not lose either of you." She stated in the firmest voice she could muster.

"Mmm." Snow felt his kiss as he pulled her into him and sighed. "Okay, I'll get Em."

The baby cried as the family approached the town line with nothing but, a few possessions in the boot,

"I know Baby, I know." Snow soothed stroking Emma fighting against the restriction of the seatbelt.

Thankfully, Emma was soothed easily sucking on her pacifier and pulling at her blanket allowing Snow to tearfully turn back to her husband.

"At least she'll have her blanket."

"Charming, if we can't cross the line, if anything happens you take our baby and you don't stop." She begs.

"We are going to Boston together." David commands warmly, having complete faith that somehow their daughter would save them.

"I love you." They say as a pulse of True love shields them from the cursed lines' effects and they drive off into the night and away from the grasp of Regina

"TRAITOR!" Regina screamed grabbing Graham having seen the family escape through her magic mirror.

"I couldn't let you hurt them again." Graham spat defiantly.

"Oh? And what makes you think I hurt them before?" Regina asked faux saccharine dripping from her voice.

"I know you did. Like you hurt me. I may not know how or why but, I know you did and soon enough people will see you for what you really are."

"And who is that?"

"The Evil Queen."

The queen smiled: "And I think it's time you embraced who you really are." "My pet."

With a wave of her hand a yellow glaze came over the former huntsman and the next time he looked at Regina it was with nothing but, obedience and adoration.

"My Queen. What would you have me do? Your every desire is mine to fulfil."

"Take me to bed. If I cannot destroy a family then I will simply have to create my own."

"A child to raise as strong as theirs. My own saviour."

"We're going to be okay now Princess." David soothed Snow.

"So Boston huh?" Snow beamed stealing a kiss.

"Boston."

The clock re-sets what little movement it had achieved in the past few months erased and the memories of the people left behind are suddenly hazy.

It's like David Nolan and Mary-Margaret Blanchard never existed and neither did their daughter.

A family destroyed- from the minds of those who loved them most.

"Mommy, Daddy where are we from?" A five-year old Emma asked sweetly after her bed-time story which was of course, Snow and Charming's (PG)

Snow didn't quite know what to say so she just said "A beautiful land called Mist-haven."

"Though, we call it The Enchanted Forest." David chirped.

"Ah! The Enchanta Florist."

"Nice try Baby! How bout EF for short?" Snow suggested.

"EF. EF. We're from EF!" Emma exclaimed.

"That's right!" David said

"Did we always live there?"

Unable to lie they said "No Sweetie."

"We lived in a place called Story-brooke." Snow said "Now that's enough questions for you Munchkin. Time to close your eyes and dream away."

"Love you."

"We love you." They both kissed her on the fore-head but, before they could leave their child said: "When I'm a big girl we'll go back… To AWW Stowry brooke to EF."

And then she was lost in her dreams.

"Goodnight Bae." Regina cooed having tucked her adopted son into bed. Since Graham had not succeeded in impregnating her she had to resort to other measures promising a home to Rumplestiltskin's child on the condition that he never learned what a coward his father was.

"Goodnight Mommy."

"_You want me to raise your son?!"_ Regina asked astounded.

"_I want him to have the life he deserves. That's not with me. The power is too strong."_

Regina still couldn't believe The Dark One had willingly handed over his infant son nearly five years ago.

"_Do_ we have a deal?"

"_Deal."_

Loving him wasn't part of it but, nevertheless it had happened. The son of a spinner had melted her heart.

**Twists galore! (I wanted to make Emma and Bae the same age so that it's not too complicated).**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Charming Are you busy?"

A smile spreads across the sheriff's face at the appearance of his wife in the doorway of his office.

"For you? Never!"

Snow chuckles, and makes her way over to him, sitting herself comfortably on the chair in front of the desk.

"So, what can I help you with today? _Mrs Nolan._" David asks warmly pleased with himself.

"Well, you see Sherriff; my daughter is over at a friend's for a playdate and sleepover…" She replies, putting on her best "citizen" voice.

"I see."

"And my husband is slaving away in the office tonight when I would much prefer him to be…." She paused playfully.

"With you?"

"Uhuh."

"That is a problem." He chewed, entwining her fingers with his and kissing them watching the heat flood to her cheeks. She was glowing with love.

"Luckily, I've swapped shifts with Deputy Brooks so."

"You have?" Snow said excitedly, unable to keep up the pretence anymore getting up from her seat as he stands too meeting her in the centre of the room.

"I have." He pulls her close and she in turn kisses him leisurely while he strokes her bottom with his free hand earning an appreciative moan.

"Mmm. My husband is a genius." She gleams.

"My wife is beautiful and sexy and…"

"Oh please, don't stop there." She whispers, entangling her arms around him

"Apparently, in a great mood." He chuckles, stroking her cheek.

Snow smiles and relaxes: "I just miss you. That's not a crime. Is it?"

"Absolutely not."

"Hm. I love you."

"I love you. Wait where are you going?" He says at a loss as she breaks and begins to walk away.

"I have a few errands I have to run. I'll see you tonight." She says hastily blowing him a kiss before running out.

"Love you."

He hears to his delight "I love you too Charming." in a rushed shout.

"Em. Do you like boys?" Ellie asked as they played kitchen.

"Yeah, they are my friends. I have a boy I see when I sleep." Emma admitted casually, intriguing her friend.

"What's his name?"

"Bae."

"That's a funny name!" She chuckled.

"He's nice. We play and talk. But, then he goes away when my mommy wakes me."

"Is he real?"

"YES!" Emma states defiantly.

"Okaay."

Hours later David is showering Snow with kisses on the couch as she is under him.

"I wonder if she'll see him tonight?"

"Her imaginary friend?" He asks wondrously staring at her.

"Bae."

"I hope so. He sounds like a good kid." David replies before kissing her again, drawing her up quite happily she links herself around him.

"What if? Mmm. What if this is her powers?"

"She hasn't done anything since she was a baby." He replies sweetly kissing her again before taking the hint and shifting to scoop her up bridal style against her surprise.

She rests against him. "Honey."

"What? You were worrying."

He sighs, "She's our little girl. Who just happens to be the product of True Love."

"So relax Snow?"

"I just think it might not be a bad thing. She's safe, she's happy."

Snow grinned: "She's going to be the best big sister ever…"

David's face dropped in brilliant realisation. "What? You're… The errands you had to run."

"Included a trip to the drug store."

"I'm gonna be a father again." His smile is so bright as he bends down to kiss her and she meets it.

"Mmm. You're happy?"

"No, I am thrilled." He laughs as she wraps her arms around him giving a contented squeak.

"We've wanted this for so long." She smiles into him.

"A brother or sister for Em."

"It's a boy." Snow stated faux guessingly.

"Did you use it? Snow White did you use my mother's pendant?" He says jokingly shocked.

"I wanted you to know this time, I would of before but,…"

"I know." He breathes continuing to carry her into their room and with this new knowledge laying her gently down onto the bed.

"Protective Dad Mode."

"You love it."

"I love you."

"Hiya Emma."

"Hi Bae!" She tried to hug him but, her hand went through him. They couldn't touch.

"Bae. Where do you live?"

"Story-brooke."

"Story-brooke? I used to live there!"

"You did?"

"When I was a baby."

"Cool!"

"I like you Bae."

"I like you Em."

"BAE! BAE!" Emma screamed one night about a week later.

"Emma! Emma honey what is it?"

Emma was sweating and crying profusely as her parents hugged and soothed her.

"Hey, we love you. It's okay, Shh."

"We have to go back."

"Back?" Snow said.

"To Story-brooke." "We have to save him!" Emma sobbed while her parents did not know what horrified them more.

"Okay," Snow soothed.

"We'll go back."

And then Emma closed her eyes exhausted from the trauma.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

David closed the door of their bedroom as his wife stood in the centre of the room, awaiting the inevitable.

"Go on… Tell me I'm crazy- tell me I'm out of my mind for even thinking about it." Snow said, but, nothing came except, his arms, his fingers rubbing gently to sooth her worries.

"We have no proof."

"I know."

"This could very well be a trap set by the worst step- mother in law ever."

"She's not above using children." Snow chewed her lip before he kissed her briefly, the moisture still clinging to her sweet lips.

"The minute we set foot in that town, we're dead, sitting ducks at best."

Snow nodded at her husband's reasoning. They had every reason to stay, good jobs, good school, friends and most importantly up to now, both of their children were safe under this roof. So, why in the hell was grinning at her like that?

"No, Charming no!" Snow gasped, chuckling.

"We've faced worse odds my darling."

"But, we just had Emma with us. I wasn't pregnant then." He wants to add not for lack of trying but, she slaps his chest playfully, knowing him.

"I promised Emma." She sighs, "I promised Emma and we never break our promises Charming." Snow breathes, kissing him heartily.

"Save Bae?"

"We save Bae." She nods pecking his lips even after they break.

"We break the curse."

"We break the curse."

"And then, I get that bitch the hell away from us."

"Okay!"

"Charming? How are we going get a five year old to break a curse?"

"RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" Regina roared ripping through the antique shop like a cyclone. "I won't ask you again. Where is my son?"

"As, I told you before." He said plainly, "Where he wants to be, safe, loved and happy with a woman who doesn't feed him lies at night."

Bae wasn't in danger, finding Belle, (with sweet false memories in- tact) had made him realise, he could be a father again, but, since the mayor had not accepted his request for shared custody, he had taken him, sat the boy down and told him the truth. He was his father and despite, a few tears for Regina they had been inseparable ever since.

"You think that you and your little house-maid can keep me from him?"

"On the contrary, dearie, he doesn't want that."

"He…" She stopped, with tears in her eyes. "He doesn't?"

"No, it appears, not, he wants you in his life, if…" He held the word in suspense flourishing his wrist in that playful way he loved most.

"If what?" She banged the desk violently. "I'll do anything- whatever your price is I'll pay it just let me be part of his life." Regina begged.

"Break the pretty little thing you created so long ago."

"You can't mean?" Regina was horrified, that book, his belief in their life, the life they had before was strong but, she thought she could handle it.

"Oh yes, my dear, dear queen. Break the curse, free your subjects and you can share the love of Baelfire."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll wipe his memories of spare him the pain of his mother choosing power over him."

A tear slid down her cheek. "You hypocrite."

"You hurt him! By telling him the girl he sees, the girl he loves is in his head! You're a monster one that I helped create and now, you're going to go into the light."

"What if I don't want to?" What if I can't?"

"Then I shall gladly watch as you are fed to the wolves when your subjects find out what you did to them."

"What the hell are you planning Gold?"

He chuckled, "It's already been set in motion. No matter what you do. Monsters will always burn in the light."

Regina turns violently on her heel rushing out as quickly as she came in.

"Monsters will always burn in the light."

"Ready?"

"Set!" Emma beamed at her mother as her father started the truck.

Snow turned and squeezed David's hand to give and receive support, the light flutter of her child filling and terrifying her soul in equal measure.

"Story-brooke we're coming."

At the moment of hope, time smiled and thought of moving the hands of the clock because they were coming home, to wake the people from their sleep.

They would return.

And so would their saviour.

"Tick Tock Regina. I am no longer yours to command."

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it's been so long I've been really busy. x Happy Christmas and Holidays to all.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_Rumple, promise me, promise me now that have him. Now that we have our son, you'll find a way to free yourself from the darkness you were plagued with when we met?" _Belle pleaded holding their new-born son close as he wriggled and gurgled in his blanket.

Tears fell from his eyes as he kissed her lips and then the crown of his son's head as he nodded full of emotion. _"I promise." "You and Bae are my life. I'll never let anyone take you away."_

"_I love you Belle."_

She breathed happily _"And I love you both. Forever."_

But, he had, he remembered painfully as he watched his wife kiss their son goodnight. Maurice had taken her while he was out searching for help to purge himself. The baby had been left he assumed, because his guards did not believe she would ever lie with a monster.

The nights were so hard and everyone he asked could give him little aid with his wife's whereabouts quite certain that she would be in the farthest realm possible.

It would take a desperate woman fuelled by revenge to reunite his family.

_A curse_.

"What happened to his mother?" Suddenly cut through his thoughts like a knife and he struggled to compose himself. Belle cared for him but, for all she knew he was just a lonely, middle aged man with a son who had, up until a few days ago been abandoned by a weak father.

Realising how personal it must have sounded Belle recoiled in embarrassment kissing the sleeping boy and then straightening herself up to face the man that she couldn't stay away from.

"I'm sorry- Mr Gold it's none of my business but, I just can't help…"

"No, no!" He took her hands and pulled her near. "Sweetheart its natural." He said gently marvelling at how easily she still fitted in his chest unconsciously breathing him in.

"Sweetheart?" She chewed. A feeling of warmth and familiarity filling her but, he knows it's not enough. Not yet.

"I'm sorry, I just- used to call my wife that."

Looking up and smiling she held his gaze and inched her lips to his before they joined in glorious unison. He cradled her back and deepened it trying to silence the noises that they both wanted to emit. They couldn't wake Bae.

But, he didn't want it to end.

Eventually though…

"I'm sorry! You're married." She gasped, quite unable to believe her own actions but, still feeling his hold. Like a gentle vice grip.

"It's not like that." He pleaded. "If only you knew…"

"Knew what?" His wife replied, eyes searching, pleading as he pulled her out of the room and closed the door.

"How sorry I am."

"How much I love-"

Rumple was silenced by her finger grazing his lips as he exhaled at the touch. "You can tell me anything Mr Gold, but, I won't be responsible for breaking up your marriage."

No! NO! NO! What was she saying? His heart hammered in his chest in horror. "Belle… she was lost to us."

"Is she dead?"

"No, but..."

She broke from his hold tearfully. "Then you're still bound to her. We can only be friends."

"I'm bound to you." He replied, following as she turned and descended the stairs which led to the shop front swiftly.

"You barely know me." She stated when they both reached the centre of the room and he stopped her slightly roughly.

"Search yourself Belle, you know I do. You more than anyone believe in love and blind faith."

"Then, if you know me so well, you also know that I believe in cold, hard facts!" She snapped. "I won't fall in love with that sweet little boy or you at the cost of someone else."

Finally breaking free. She didn't look back as she forced the door open and said: "Goodbye Mr Gold."

"Belle." He sobbed to nothing. Broken.

"Mommy, Daddy I'm hungry." Emma whined as she stood with them in the inn watching as her father paid the kindly woman and she gave her mom a big key.

"Now, don't you worry about that. I'll have whatever you want brought up to your room. Food's free and simple."

"What do you say?" David and Snow prodded.

"Thank you!"

"My pleasure. How long will you folks be staying?" She asked, clearly not recognising her former friends.

Snow looked at David. There was every chance they might have to leave that very night if Regina discovered them but, he still said "A week- maybe more." At twenty dollars a night they couldn't complain.

"Do you need a hand with your bags."

"We've got them. Thanks." Taking Emma's hand with her free one the family moved in unison despite, tiredness. "Room 715. It's on the right. I'll bring you a round of toast and hot chocolate to get you started."

"Thanks Gr- Mrs Lucas." David replied.

An hour later and with stomachs full to the brim they watch over their child in the opposite bed. Safe and dreaming away.

"Sleep." He murmurs thickly, kissing his wife's fore-head until she sighs and turns in his arms pulling the sheets over them.

"I can't." Too many years as a bandit had meant that she was in her default 'sleep with one eye open mode.'

"Then let me help you." He proposed before taking her lips softly pouring all the reassurance and love into it. There were instances when they were fighting Regina where it was not safe or practical to light a candle but, his kisses always worked.

"Thank you." She gasped into his mouth as she responded stilling her desire for fear of waking Emma and other things.

"Glad to be of service my darling."

"I love you." Snow replied easily.

"I love you."

"Now sleep." David soothed

"Why don't you make me?" She challenged playfully whispering in his ear goading him for more kisses to which he happily obliged.

"Mmm- Mmm Mmm. My bandit princess."

She gleamed. "I seem to remember you stealing more than your fair share of kisses during our entire romance."

"What can I say? You make me feel insatiable."

"Mmm." She pecked him hard before wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes albeit reluctantly.

Her body needed rest.

And so did the baby who in time with his unconscious sister created a sheen of light around the town. No one would be harmed not as long as they were here.

Regina sat bolt upright in her bed.

She'd made her choice.

"I'm sorry Bae. You already have a Mommy- and I'm not it."

"I'm a monster."

"And monsters don't have happy endings." A tear slid down her cheek as her resolve strengthened.

If anyone dared challenge her they were in for one hell of a fight.

Suddenly, she sensed them emotions finally clear from letting go of Baelfire.

"Oh, welcome home Snow WHITE!" She spat the last word already forming a plan of action.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He wakes to find the bed empty, his wife nowhere in sight and his daughter staring at him.

David sits up instinctively and bolts out of bed to hold Emma. "Baby, where's Mommy?"

Emma breathes sobbing: "She told me to be brave, that she loves me, you and my ittle brother. Fear gripped him like a vice to his heart just like the moment she bit into that apple but, he kept himself calm he had to.

"Emma. Where's Mommy?"

A beat passed before she stutteringly answered. "She- she went to see the mean lady."

David scooped her up and asked her if she needed the bathroom. "No, Daddy, where are we going?"

"To save Mommy."

She stood on the step of her stepmother's front porch and took in every detail. Not, of what was in front of her but, of her family. Of Emma, of Charming and the little life inside of her that she was praying could protect her.

"You ready Munchkin?" She rubbed her belly lovingly as the door opened.

"You really do have a death wish." Regina deadpanned seething.

"This ends NOW!" Snow exclaimed. "Do what you want to me but, you leave my family, you leave these people alone."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" "You are no queen you're just a frightened little girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut!"

"That may be but, I'm not so clouded in my own vengeance to realise what I have."

"And what's that?"

Snow knew they were there.

"SNOW!" They ran to her as the woman realised who they were and made a grab for her heart.

But, she couldn't. Her little brat was shielding her.

"Impossible."

"Kick ass kids."

"Back away from my Mommy." Emma breathed standing free from Charming's grasp.

"A five year old really?"

"Okay." Violently flinging Snow in the air until she was unconscious by David's feet she approached.

"Snow, Snow." David shook her while trying desperately to protect Emma.

"Mommy."

"Uh- Uh. No helping Daddy." Regina mock chastised while ropes flew from her wrists until he was successfully tied up.

"No, no. LEAVE HER ALONE!" He roared.

"She's just a child."

"You think I don't know that?" She said, feeling a pang of guilt for Bae. "I had a son her age."

"Was his name Bae?" Emma guessed.

Regina was intrigued, how did this little girl know her baby?

"You're her. You're Emma?"

"Hi." Emma said, unable to help the toothy grin.

"Hi Sweetie." Regina said suddenly, softening and untying David at will.

A pulse of purple magic surrounded Snow healing her and allowing her bewildered husband to help her to her feet.

"What. Charming." Snow breathed lovingly as he enveloped her relieved. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I'm sorry- Emma- Emma get away from her." Snow said almost too sharply for her own ears.

"It's okay Mommy."

"Yeah, it is. Because I'm lifting this." And then in one fell swoop a pulse of remembrance washed over everyone in Story-brooke.

There was only one question on the fractured family's lips. "What now?"

"RUMPLE!" Belle screamed as her husband and son ran out at the commotion of families and loved ones lost and found.

He embraced her with ease as the little boy registered her scent. He knew her love. He knew his mother.

"Mommy."

"Bae." She sobbed. "Oh my sweet boy. You've gotten so big." She kissed him softly as Rumplestiltskin held her close.

"I missed you so much."

"I love you Rumple." Belle swore, kissing him again as their son snuggled into them.

"I love you too. And I swear, nothing will ever harm you again."

"Are you free?"

"No, no but, I will be." He said ominously.

"I will be."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"David, take Emma back to the inn." Snow breathed fury barely containable in her voce.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." He countered, but, she wasn't listening she was too focused on Regina, on the woman who mere minutes ago was willing to kill her child.

"I'll be back. Take her please."

"If anything happens to her I swear…" He directed the low warning to Regina whose eyes were downcast. Defeated in her own hallway, she watched as he scooped the child up and carried Emma away.

"Bye."

"Bye Sweetie."

Snow waited until her husband and daughter were gone before she struck pinning the drained queen against the wall. "You don't talk to her! You don't visit. YOU don't even _breathe _around my children is that understood?"

"My, my, aren't we feeling brave?" Regina smirked, "You're weak. I'm using it to my advantage." Snow huffed increasing her hold. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right now?"

"I wonder what Emma would think about her mommy killing her friend's adoptive mother?" Regina asked sarcastically.

Snow conceded how DARE she use Emma's love as leverage. "You bitch." She spat.

"I'm just trying to survive."

Somehow, Snow's resolve weakened and she released the hold she had on the queen causing her to gasp as the air burned in her lungs.

"Like I did? Like my family has done for the last five years?" "You disgust me!" At that, Snow turned and left not giving a damn about the broken women she left in her wake.

The moment he saw her come through the door, teary eyed and exhausted he embraced her.

"What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." Snow gasped, as he took her lips roughly and then softly, anger and fear mingling with tears.

She pulls back to gaze at her exhausted daughter, the enormity of the last few days catching up with her.

He helps her into bed, Snow, herself needing to rest. A protection spell enacted by Blue ensuring their safety, for now.

"I'm sorry Charming."

He kissed her fore-head and got in beside her, pulling her flush to him. The sound of her heartbeat bringing so much comfort, he could hardly explain it.

"She's weak- I could of- I could of…" She shudders at the thought of what she nearly did, what she almost let herself become.

"Shh. You didn't." "Darling you didn't." Stroking her hair as she eased into him David was relieved to have her in his arms again.

"I love you."

"I love you Snow."

"What are you doing here?"

And then, in an instant it all went black.

Regina was at the mercy of an enemy and they wanted blood.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Okay, it's going to be a little cold Snow." Doc warned as he squeezed the neon blue sonogram gel onto her stomach. It was cold, but, softened up the hard probe as it moved freely across her growing stomach. Gazing into David's eyes as he held her hand they both hear the most beautiful noise, a strong, continuous heartbeat in time with kicks.

"Oh Charming, look." Snow breathes turning her head to see the grey image of their twelve weeks gestation son before them. They never had this with Emma, did not have the technology to see her growing form but, they did check-ups every week.

"_She's perfect Prince David. Good and strong." _He assured the prince as he kissed Snow softly. "_See," _She stroked his face tenderly. "Nothing to worry about."

They had that phrase even though they still had a curse hanging over them like a dead weight. "He's perfect. Just like his sister. Like his mother." David said charmingly, they had decided to stay in Storybrooke since the sudden disappearance of its mayor.

He held her close as he walked her back to the school, her old teaching job wide open for the rightful queen.

"Where do you think she is?"

"Who?"

"Regina." Snow admitted, still irked that she cared about that woman after all the rubbish she had put them through. "They never found out where she went."

David sighed, his wonderful Snow still caring for others even if they were undeserving of it.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't care but, she's still my stepmother and it was my fault."

He turned her sharply but, gently. "Now, you listen to me Regina's actions are not your fault."

"Cora."

"Cora manipulated your love and desire for a mother Snow. She killed Daniel not you."

"I know but… Mmm." Her words fell silent with his sweet kiss.

"I'm sure wherever she is. It's where she should be."

Regina counted the bricks. There were three hundred and sixty five at the last count .In a cold and hard cell, she had done a lot of thinking, mostly about Snow, her mother, how she'd let it all consume her and for once, she was grateful to her captor.

She assumed they had a kind soul, otherwise she would be dead by now felled by some dark magic. Instead, she was given three square meals and the bathroom situation she sorted herself. She could have escaped in a minute but, the longer she was in there the more opportunity she had to reflect.

She heard a noise behind the cell door. It was her captor. They could hear her.

"Hello?"

"Are you there?"

She took a breath and couldn't believe she was about to utter her next words. "Thank you."

"Whoever you are. I know I've given you every reason to kill me, but, somehow you've found it in your heart not to. So thanks."

On the other side of the door Graham sighed, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

He started leaving notes for her, slipping them through the door. It was usually in response to her gentle 'hello's' and was at first only a mimicked reply but, then as days turned into weeks they became more frequent and quite caring.

_Are you okay? How did you sleep?_ She knew he was there but, the blow to the head over a month ago had impaired her memory. She didn't know who she had fallen for.

"I'm fine, thank you for the fruit."

And then the door opened.

"Graham? Wh." Her question was cut off by the force of him slamming her into the wall and kissing her hungrily.

"I didn't think you could change." He murmured, stroking her face. "I thought you'd use your powers, kill me."

"That was my first thought, but, being here has given me a lot of thinking time."

"It has?"

"Hmm." Regina nodded, kissing him back slowly, she always thought Graham was a good man but, they've never been like this.

"All of this. I need to start again."

"Graham, I need to atone for my sins."

"How?"

"By sending everyone back. Mmm. To the Enchanted Forest."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

David could see the tension rising in his wife's shoulders as they sat and listened to Regina's proposal. He could see how seriously she was taking it, nodding in various places even emitting an "Mmm" with an unconscious rub of her growing belly. It warmed his heart and worried him in equal measure.

Snow never went this long without saying anything until, finally she did.

"Why?"

The question threw Regina off immediately, he can see she's looking to Graham for support and David realises, the new sheriff is more than happy to give it squeezing her hand in a show of support in a way that he has done for the last six years.

For Snow.

"Excuse me?" Regina stammered.

"Why? Why would you want to help us?"

Regina took a sharp breath "Look, I know you have every right to be skeptical but." Snow cut the woman off before she could even form her next word. "Skeptical? You've tried to kill everyone in this room. Repeatedly." she said with every ounce of emotion she could muster because, it was a fact.

"I know."

Graham interjected, "Snow, she knows, she doesn't deny what she's done to any of us."

Snow was irked, "You think because you're screwing her, she deserves our absolution?" Snow gave a dark laugh. "Get out."

"Please…" Regina begged.

"I said- G_et out_." The hollowness in her voice was audible she had been betrayed by this woman once too often.

They did. Leaving hand in hand a moment later.

"What the hell was that?" Snow asked, still unwilling to move from the couch so he decided to come to her sitting down, and wrapping himself around her rubbing aching muscles consolingly.

"Relax." He breathed warmly "Stress isn't good for you right now." Pressing a kiss to the loosening nerves in her neck he smiled as she sighed.

"How can I? We've got a little girl asleep in there who _migh_t be able to grow up in our land, our home and it's all because Grandma Regina suddenly has a conscience."

"She'd be so pissed if she knew Emma calls her that." David chuckled.

"What do we do Honey?"

"MA!" He kissed her as she turned in his arms. "We wait."

"We wait."

"Regina wait." Graham called running after her.

"For what?" She cried powering towards her mansion. It was stupid to even think that Snow and David would hear her out.

By the time she got behind the safety of the door he was already jamming his foot in it. "OW!"

"Graham- you idiot." She huffed, relenting.

"For me." Before she knew what hit her he was kissing her madly as she struggled to close the door eventually succeeding. Man, she needed to get used to this ex-slave with a heart loving me thing.

"Graham, stay away… I hurt you before I don't want to do that again." Regina pleaded pulling back trying to still the lustful urges within her own body. Cupping her face he kisses her again slowly and lifts her up despite her squeaks of weak protest.

"Wrap your legs around me." He commands, though he'd never admit it to anyone else he enjoyed sex with her in their land. At first he was just a play thing but, after a while she was slow and careful. It was only power that stopped her from being his.

"Graham-"

He kissed her hard as if to punctuate the point "You're mine." The queen smiled and did as she was told trying not to buckle under the pressure of his gaze not to mention other things.

"We'll figure it out in the morning." He said soothingly. "Right now, I want you."

"You got it. Sherrif Humbert."

"Graham."

"Graham." Regina chuckled, before being royally swept of her feet.

"Ahahahaha! Mommy!" Bae squirmed as his mother and father tickled him.

"Papa stop."

"What's the magic word?" Belle asked.

"Please?"

"Good boy." They both said, tucking him in sweetly. "Can I see Mommy tomorrow? I miss her."

"Of course you can Baby, we'll see her tomorrow." Belle promised, ignoring the look of reluctance on her husband's face. "Now close your eyes."

"We love you Baelfire." Rumple swore as he kissed his son's forehead.

"Always."

"Belle-" He caught her softly on the way to their bedroom "Sweetheart, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Rumple she raised him when you couldn't-" Emotion was thick within her voice. "You trusted her with the most precious thing in our world and she protected him, loved him. Don't make me a liar. I will not break our boy's heart is that understood?" Belle asked firmly.

"Yes my wonderful girl."

"Good." She laced her arms around his warm neck and he marvelled at how completely right it felt to hold her again. "Now, he's asleep what do you say we get started on that baby sister he wants for Christmas?"

Rumple smiled, "I say… I love you Belle."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Snow took deep breaths as the contractions rolled on like painful waves. Crash. Crash! Crash!

"Reginaaaa! Make it stop!"

"Me? You're the one that decided to go into labour on my kitchen floor."

"I DID NOT DECIDE ANYTHING!" Snow barked but, she still tightened her death grip on her step-mother's hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry- breathe…." She made movements as Snow cried. "Charming, I want Charming-OOHHHHHHH!"

"Snow where's your phone?"

"At home."

Regina was horrified. "You left your phone at home?"

"SHUT IT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay, I'm just going to take the pain away with a little magic." She reassured before waving a hand over Snow's body.

"Better?"

"Much. OH Charming. Where's my husband? Regina I want him."

"It's you wanting him that's got you in this mess. Wait there, I'm going to call mine and get you some help."

Snow was horrified. "No, no Regina please don't leave me." Snow begged, she hadn't needed her like this since childhood. It warmed the former queen's heart and she did the once unthinkable. She kissed Snow White's fore-head like the mother the desperate woman had always needed.

"I'll be right back."

"Right back."

"Regina?"

"Graham! Honey are you still at the station with David?"

"Yeah, is it?"

She could hear David frantically grab the phone. "Regina, is Snow alright?"

"Seriously?"

Regina dashed through and knelt by Snow's side and put him on speaker.

"Snow, darling I'm coming. I'm coming just try and hang on."

"Charming." She sobbed it seemed magic could do many things but, completely alleviating labour pains was not one of them.

"I love you." He breathed "So much."

"I love you." Snow replied.

An hour later the family were reunited, David dropping sweet kisses in her hair and on her lips as their baby son quietly suckled at her breast.

A sleepy Emma nestled between them.

"This is what it would have felt like isn't it?"

"Hmm?" He pressed another kiss to her head and she sighed as Baby Neal fussed and finished in his blanket.

"If she'd left us in peace, if you had been holding us the night of the curse."

"Oh Snow,"

"I never let you go."

She smiled and kissed him passionately pouring as much love as she possibly could into it.

"I'm so in love with you. With our family." Snow exhaled, "It doesn't matter where we go as long as we have each other."

Regina stood a week later with baby gift in hand.

"Come in." Snow chuckled, albeit sleepily.

"I don't want to intrude."

"You aren't."

"I just put him down." Snow smiled taking the bear. "Thank you. He'll love it."

Regina took a breath. "That's not the only reason why I came here."

"I've found a way home."

**Happy Holidays. Expect an update in **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They are home. Their _real _home. The Enchanted Forest.

David never thought he would be grateful to Regina for anything. Not one thing but as he held his wife in his arms. Silk sheets wrapped around her curves which still held the evidence of their beautifully sleeping son while Emma slept in the next room.

"We're home." Snow murmured happily, her lips tugging him closer for a series of leisurely "Good morning" kisses one after the other in passionate succession.

"We're home." He agreed a little huskily cupping her face and steadily guiding her onto her back while she encouraged his ministrations.

"Who knew such a tiny hat could hold so much power?"

David smiled, "Or that Neal would be the one to summon it." Their baby had unprompted, summoned the very thing that Regina had told them would secure passage home.

A portal.

And apparently, his hat.

"A sorcerer and a saviour." Snow marvelled, taking a small breath before taking his lips greedily. "Wanna go for lucky number three?"

He laughed and stroked her face before the cries of their son and calls of their daughter ended any immediate amorous plans.

"Yes." He chuckled, kissing her fore-head "I'll take Emma."

"And I'll feed Neal."

"Then we'll meet you for breakfast in five." He said, the effort of maintaining the needs of an entire town/kingdom again making family time much more precious.

Snow smiled radiantly. "I love you Prince Charming."

"I love you Snow White." And then they kissed again before parting.

Finally a happy family.

**End. xxxx**


End file.
